La leyenda del lobo solitario
by KandraK
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que en un desierto muy lejano, en una fantástica y mágica tierra, un fiero lobo solitario vagaba por las noches en busca del amor verdadero. / Contiene leve Yamcha x Bulma y menciones Vegeta x Bulma / Participación en el concurso Gazzo III de Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball
**ANOTACIONES:** Hay palabras que se repiten mucho en un mismo párrafo. NO, No es error, es sólo una forma en como decidi escribirlo

 **Extensión:** 1324 palabras

 **Inspiración:** Silueta de una mujer con los brazos al cielo, durante el atardecer, la cual identifico como "plenitud"

 **Personaje:** Yamcha

Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fanfic fue hecho para el concurso "Gazzo III" de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"

* * *

 **La leyenda del lobo solitario**

* * *

Cuenta la leyenda que en un desierto muy lejano, en una fantástica y mágica tierra, un fiero lobo solitario vagaba por las noches en busca del amor verdadero. Algunos decían que al salir la luna podía escuchársele sufrir, otros dicen que el nacimiento de las estrellas era el momento perfecto para su caza diaria.

Lo único cierto es que aquel lobo, que infundía miedo entre aquellos que osaran atravesar sus tierras con pertenencias de valor y comidas exquisitas, que gobernaba cada centímetro de arena gracias a su fuerza y su inteligencia, y que no tenía compasión por el más pequeño niño, vivía condenado a ser un hombre humano por toda su vida.

Aquello era su maldición.

Sin embargo no importaba cuánto doliera ni por cuánto pasara, él vivía cada día con completa dicha al sentirse invencible y poderoso: Absolutamente nadie había podido hacerle frente con maestría; Absolutamente nadie había podido escapar de sus garras…

Absolutamente nadie, excepto ella.

Aquella joven y linda chica que había llegado como un ángel a su vida. Lo había debilitado con sólo una mirada; Lo había vuelto vulnerable ante toda la manada de rufianes que querían ganarle su territorio y aplastar su orgullo. Cada batalla abandonada, cada humillante derrota, cada acción anormal que él realizaba tenía su origen en sus hermosos ojos… Pero nada de eso importaba, pues ella se había deshecho su reputación para entregarle a cambio la felicidad.

Nadie la conocía, nadie supo de donde llegó, pero dicen que aquella hermosa dama era heredera a una gran fortuna y por lo tanto a una gran miseria. Bien podía ser la dueña del mundo, bien podía ser incluso quien lo hiciera avanzar hacia un brillante mañana, pero toda esperanza venidera era vana al sentirse solitaria.

Se sabe que ella, la de los cabellos azules y sueños ambiciosos, había traído la emoción a la vida del pobre y desgraciado lobo. Lo había hecho conocer un mundo extraordinario lleno de poderes y peligros increíbles al que pocos humanos como él tenían la oportunidad de entrar. Un mundo de personas que se transformaban en monos, y de científicos súper inteligentes que atentarían contra el mundo y su preciado hogar a penas se descuidara.

Lo había hecho conocer la muerte y el renacimiento. Lo había hecho conocer a Dioses. Pero sobre todo, lo había hecho conocer el amor cuando ambos unieron sus desdichas y la convirtieron en plenitud.

Ella lo amó a él y él a ella, y no había pareja más feliz en este mundo o el otro.

Dicen por ahí que, en una noche particularmente tibia, ambos perdieron sus miradas en las del otro y se acercaron lo suficiente para unir sus labios en un beso, el más tierno y puro de toda la historia de la humanidad. Un beso por el cual el lobo festejó por días, elevando los brazos en señal de victoria hacia el cielo pintado de naranja , aullando de felicidad e implorando a todos los Dioses que aquello se repitiera diez mil veces en el futuro.

 _-¿Te veré mañana?_

 _-Y todos los días después de mañana_

Y los Dioses lo escucharon. Aquella fantástica sensación se repitió vez tras vez, erizándole la piel y el pelaje, acelerando su corazón con cada roce de sus finos y delgados dedos, Y haciéndolo caer más y más en aquel embrujo llamado enamoramiento.

El sueño del lobo, casarse, era cada vez más cercano, pero conforme aquel mundo de fantasías y excentricidades crecía, las discusiones también lo hacían. Toda la dicha y la felicidad cambiaban de un momento a otro y se convertía en dolor.

Aquel poderoso e invencible lobo fue reduciéndose a cenizas ante la mirada de la mujer. Había perdido supremacía y toda aquella fuerza y valentía que lo caracterizaba. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar por sus besos y sus caricias ya no le hacían temblar.

El lobo entonces, dominado por la frustración, cometió un error. Viajó hasta el centro de sus sentimientos humanos e intentó sin éxito matar cada gota de amor, llevándose consigo la fidelidad y sus promesas. Cazó y devoró otros cuerpos en busca de aquello que había perdido. Intentó llenar su vacío con cada hembra que se le atravesara. Pero ninguna lo hacía tocar el cielo como la bella dama azul.

Con su coquetería ella conquistó a un príncipe, hijo del rey extinto de una civilización de guerreros muertos; un noble sin reino, una bestia indomable. Un asesino temible a quien con sólo una mirada podía ponerlo a temblar y con sólo una caricia podía transformarlo en hombre.

Fue entonces que el humano desdichado, igual que otros desdichados humanos en la Tierra, se enteró de la cruel consecuencia de su traición…

- _No… dime que no… dime que no es cierto…_

…Y la vio con un cachorro humano a meses de nacer. Más aún, la vio con aquello que sabía perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo: el brillo en sus ojos y la felicidad en su boca.

 _-Lo siento mucho. Yo…Me enamoré de él…Sólo prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos, significas mucho para mi_

Dicen que lo vieron deambular, solitario y destrozado, con una de las más grandes penas clavándosele como cuchillo en el corazón.

Dicen que aquel día cayó derrotado y se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró. Lloró como nunca antes había llorado en la vida, emitiendo terribles gritos que le destrozaban la garganta como las garras del asesino a la ropa de quien fuera su ángel salvador. Arañó, golpeó y maldijo a cuanto objeto sin alma encontraba en su camino y la gente murmuró de su pena y su dolor. Sus gritos fueron escuchados en cada pueblo, reino y ciudad del mundo, estrujando sus corazones con una valiosa lección de vida.

Al pasar los días, Su Real Majestad le abandonó con hijo en brazos, pero a la heredera no le importó. No flaqueó ni volvió sobre sus pasos aunque el lobo siguiera aullando de dolor, completamente desmotivado a seguir su vida, preguntándose día a día si sus duros entrenamientos tenían sentido alguno si nunca podría dar ni un golpe al príncipe orgulloso, si nunca más podría luchar por defender a su dama, si nunca más podría volver a ser lo que fue en su juventud.

Cuenta la leyenda que en un desierto muy lejano, en una fantástica y mágica tierra, un fiero lobo solitario aun vagó por las noches en busca del amor verdadero. Llorando una lágrima menos cada vez que se ocultaba el sol y cedía su lugar a las estrellas.

Dicen que poco a poco la sonrisa volvió a su rostro y su mala suerte no tuvo lugar en su vida, pues después de esperar pacientemente el regreso de la bella dama, su corazón fue sanado por una princesa de un reino aún más lejano que el lejano desierto, y volvió a gritar al cielo, agradeciendo por sentirse completo.

* * *

-¿Qué más pasó?- preguntó una pequeña niña de cabellos azules, tomada de la mano de su inseparable amiga de cabellos negros- ¿se casaron? ¿Tuvieron hijos?

-¿A ti te gustaría que tuvieran hijos, mi amor?

-Sí, mami

-Entonces tuvieron hijos, ¿cuántos te gustarían?

-Dos, así como Trunks y yo… o tal vez… Tres… o Cuatro… Ya sé, ¡100!

-Mi amor- su madre rió- eso es humanamente imposible… Dejémoslo en dos, ¿te parece? Ahora, hay que lavarse las manos que la novia va a partir el pastel y ya sabes que entre Señor Bills, tu tío Gokú y tu padre son capaces de terminárselo si no se dan prisa…

-Umh, ya qué… Pero 100 hubiera sido mejor…Vamos, Pan

La niña se levantó y junto con la morena desaparecieron dentro de uno de los edificios de la Corporación Cápsula. Bulma Brief entonces miró hacia el centro de la fiesta, encontrándose con los novios envueltos en ropas blancas. Ellos sonreían ignorantes a todo el mundo a su alrededor.

-Tendrás que aplicarte si quieres tener 100 hijos, Yamcha…

Ella susurró, completamente emocionada de que su primer amor hubiera encontrado la felicidad.

* * *

Esto no tiene justificación... bueno sí, la verdad mañana entrego un trabajo final y me quedé sin inspiración,de hecho mi idea original quedó a la mitad -.-... ;-; tuve que cambiarla y no me gustó! no cuento nada! asdf... comprenden mi trauma?...

Aun así,espero les haya gustado. Perdón si hay errores ;n; la próxima vez participaré con un escrito completamente original y no narrando la misma historia...

:) Saludos


End file.
